Al borde de la muerte
by NIGAMA
Summary: Te has puesto a pensar todo lo que te quitarian en la vida, si te matan


los personajes de Naruto no son propiedad mia, pero si la historia

Este es el primer one-shot que escribo, pero no la primera historia, en realidad es la segunda, aunque la primera no la publique aqui.

AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE

_Por que yo… te amo!!_

_Aun recuerdo aquella vez, en que le declare mis sentimientos, aunque nunca me imagine hacerlo de esa forma: él, apunto de ser asesinado por Pein y yo, por amor sacrificándome para salvarlo. Aunque momentos después me encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Sabía a lo que me afrontaba al hacerlo, sabía que no tendría posibilidad ante Pein, sabia que moriría, pero al menos, haría el intento._

_Varios días después desperté, Sakura me salvo la vida, siempre la considere una kunoichi muy fuerte y una esplendida medico; se lo agradecí, aunque en lo mas profundo de mi prefería morir a mirarlo a la cara de nuevo y que hubiera la posibilidad de ser rechazada; de seguir viviendo dentro de una pesadilla, de la que nunca podría salir, yo ya no quería seguir viviendo en la soledad, detrás de la sombra de mi primo Neji; quería ser reconocida, admirada, pero no por mi clan, ni por mi padre, no, sino por él, por Naruto Uzumaki, aquel ninja rubio del que había y estaba enamorada desde hace años, pero parecía que a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, era inútil, para él solo seguía siendo una extraña mas, solo una amiga. Pero dentro de mí surgió un pequeño rayo de luz, que me decía que había una pequeña posibilidad._

_Varios días después Salí del hospital, trataba de ayudar lo que mas se pudiera en la reparación de la aldea, todo volvía a ser paz de nuevo. Mi padre me veía diferente, en su mirada podía ver… ¿admiración, orgullo?, no lo se, pero las cosas comenzaban a cambiar. Dentro del clan ya no era tratada como una vergüenza, pero eso que importaba, los días pasaban y no tenía ninguna señal de él._

_Un día iba caminando por la calle, con un semblante triste, sumida solamente en mis pensamientos, ajena de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, hasta que sentí que tropecé con alguien haciéndolo caer a él, justo en ese momento, mi cerebro se conecto a la realidad, y lo vi, sentado en el piso mirándome con una cara de dolor causada por el golpe; trate de disculparme, pero estaba paralizada. Observe como se levantaba del piso, y recogiendo algo que no había notado antes, se cerco a mí._

_-Te amo Hinata Hyuga-fueron las palabras que durante años, solo oía en mis sueños, pero que ahora dentro de la realidad salían de sus labios solamente para mi, aunque segundos después… me desmaye, claro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Desperté lentamente, temiendo que lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño, pero al ver aquellas rosas blancas en mi buro, aquellas que hace algunos momentos él sostenía en sus manos, supe que no lo era y con la máxima felicidad que mi cuerpo podía irradiar, me levante y lo fui a buscar; al Salir de la puerta, me encontré a mi padre caminando por el pasillo._

_-Naruto…-solo eso basto para que mi cuerpo se detuviera en seco-Tsunade-sama lo mando a llamar hace poco, parece que era algo importante, no creo que lo encuentres en su casa y ya es demasiado tarde, ve a descansar y mañana lo vas a buscar._

_Su voz era autoritaria, aunque carecía de algo que hace mucho no utilizaba conmigo… frialdad; pero eso no me detuvo, me gire y viéndolo los ojos con la mayor seguridad hice algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré._

_-NO-mire como su rostro obtenía una expresión de asombro al escuchar esa palabra de mi boca. Y sin mas, me gire y corrí hacia su departamento, tal vez no lo encontraría ahí, pero por lo menos lo esperaría hasta que regresara._

_Recuerdo que llegue a su casa, y como me lo imaginaba, no se encontraba ahí, asi que me senté a fuera de la puerta y al poco rato, me quede dormida._

_No se cuanto tiempo espere, ya había anochecido, tal vez habían sido horas, no sabia, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, abrí los ojos y a lo lejos vi la silueta de un hombre, y adivinen que… ¡era él!, y sin mas corrí a sus brazos, abalanzándome a él._

_-¡Hinata!... no deberías estar a estas horas sola por la calle._

_-No lo estoy_

_Y sin mas, me beso, mi primer beso, y con él, el amor de mi vida, algo que había soñado durante años._

_-Y desde ahora, ya nunca lo estarás, por que siempre estaré yo aquí, a tu lado._

_Desde ese día mi vida ya no volvió a ser soledad, lo tenia a él para mi, era solamente mío, tal vez suene egoísta pero asi era._

_Un año después, su rostro fue grabado en la montaña de los Hokage… si, su sueño se cumplió, ahora era reconocido por la aldea, poro no solo eso, sino también por todo el país del fuego._

_Hace dos meses fue a una misión junto con los AMBU, dos de los más peligrosos criminales del libro Bingo, estaban causando problemas en Suna, y tenia que ayudar a eliminarlos. No podía negarme que tuviera miedo, miedo de que le pasara algo y que no regresara nunca mas a mi lado, pero tenia que confiar en él, sabia que regresaría sano y salvo._

_Un mes, fue el tiempo determinado para la misión, en un mes Tsunade se había hecho cargo de la aldea, un mes lo había esperado, y esa misma noche, mientras dormía, él entro por mi ventana._

_-Hina, estoy de vuelta- al oír sus palabras, creí que era un sueño, uno de los varios sueños que había tenido durante ese largo mes imaginando su regreso. Pero me di cuenta que eso no lo era._

_Abri los ojos, y ahí estaba, frente a mi, usando el uniforme AMBU, el cual estaba sumamente sucio._

_Me levante de la cama lo mas rápido que pude y lo abrace, sintiendo ese cuerpo que tanto me hacia falta._

_-Te extrañe_

_-Y yo a ti princesa_

_*_*_

Un dolor recorrió su cuerpo ferozmente, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

-Naruto…-pronuncio en un susurro apenas audible

Le costaba trabajo respirar, le dolía el cuerpo, le quemaba el aire que chocaba contra sus heridas. Se sentía inútil, por más que trataba de luchar, de salir de aquella situación, no podía. Aquel sujeto que amenazaba con matarla, tenía una espada contra su fino cuello. No sabia como había pasado, momentos antes estaba junto a su equipo, en aquella misión, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pero un error suyo, los separo a los tres, el blanco había echo explotar la zona, reacciono antes de salir herida, pero perdió de vista a Shino y a Kiba.

-Estas lista?... es hora de tu muerte

Cerró sus ojos, mientras trata de seguir recordando aquel día

__*_*_*_

_-Y yo a ti princesa_

_La miro atentamente, haciéndola sonrojar intensamente, contemplando aquel camisón del cual se transparentaba su fina figura, cubierta solamente por una pequeñas braguitas_

_La tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama.__Naruto se encontraba encima de Hinata con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Con extrema cautela la despojo de cualquier prenda que la cubriera y comenzó a besar su cuello. La respiración de ella era irregular, se podía sentir la excitación de ambos, y en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de temor sumado al intenso deseo. Al igual que ella, el se despojo de su uniforme AMBU, rozando su piel desnuda de ella contra la suya, experimentando un placer fuera del alcance de la imaginación  
Él estaba un poco fuera de control. No podía esperar a probarla. Descendió su cabeza para probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, para sentirse completo y sentir el absoluto dominio sobre el pequeño y flexible cuerpo de ella. Era tan encantadora, atractiva y tan fácil de extasiar. Beso sus labios de ella, aún más intenso. Sus manos tocaron su cuello y lentamente se movió debajo de sus hombros, lentamente, inclusive más lento hacia sus senos.  
Hinata no respiró, anticipando lo que vendría. Él estimuló uno de de sus senos y Hinata arqueó su espalda. Pellizco suavemente su pezón, mientras que aquella sensación que los estaba quemando fue devastadora._

_-Hinata…-susurró justo cuando tomaba su otro pezón con su boca._

_-Por favor…-Hinata suplicó mientras movía sus manos en el pelo de él._

Su otra mano se encontraba debajo de la rodilla de. Se encontraba completamente desnudo y su miembro estaba rozando la entrada de ella, queriendo entrar en ella. Ambos compartían el mismo deseo. Era tan fuerte el deseo.

Quería sentirse completa, con él adentro de sí, fuerte y profundo, rozando y presionando.

_-Por favor Naruto- gimió mientras su mano abandonó su rodilla y viajó a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar allí. La tocó y se percató que ella estaba tan húmeda y lista para él._

Continuó succionando su seno, y con su otra mano le brindaba placer allí abajo, moviendo su mano circularmente. Ella apretó sus manos en su pelo de él, alertándolo, alentándolo a seguir y deseando que se detuviera al mismo tiempo. Era realmente una locura. Él detuvo sus movimientos, mientras la miraba a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor pero al mismo tiempo rogándole.

_-Hazlo-y solo eso necesito._

_Separo lentamente sus piernas y fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro en el interior de ella, hundiéndose lo más que pudo, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ser cuidadoso. De un momento a otro traspasó la barrera de su virginidad, ahogando un grito de dolor de ella, con un beso, mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella. Cuando el dolor termino, comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad cada vez que entraba y salía de su interior. La presión en el estomagó de ambos crecía y crecía, cada vez se incrementaba más, mucho más, sumergidos en el placer._

_-Te amo-dijeron ambos mientras llegaban juntos a la cima del clímax_

__*_*_*_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, quería moverse, salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía. No quería morir, no tenia que morir, pero como?, como salir de aquella situación?

Quería volver a verlo, y decirle que…

-bien, es mejor que te despidas-hablo el ninja mientras levantaba la espada.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, escuchando el aire ser cortado por la espada, su fin había llegado.

-¡RASENGAN!

¡Esa voz!, abrió los ojos rápidamente viendo a aquel ninja salir disparado en una esfera azul, y a su rubio novio parado enfrente de ella.

-Naruto… lle… llegaste

-Lo siento por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí

La levanto suavemente en brazos, mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Hinata yo…

-Naruto, estoy embarazada.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sayonara


End file.
